1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a nut cracking apparatus and more particularly to a nut cracking apparatus that includes a unique rotating drum configuration that enables nuts to be cracked continuously, efficiently and successfully regardless of their type and size and with minimal supervision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that there exists a multiplicity of devices that are specifically designed for nut cracking. Some of these devices utilize a rotatable member or the like to crush the nut. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,530 issued to Hemry, there is disclosed a mechanical nut cracker that includes a crusher assembly having a crusher bar rotationally attached to an end of a base member. A crusher plate assembly is coupled to the base member and is in proximity to the crusher assembly. This provides for a gap to be located between the crusher bar and crusher plate assembly. In use the crusher plate assembly can be adjusted to increase or decrease the size of the gap. This provides for a cracker apparatus that can accept any size nut.
Other devices exists that offer unique means of crushing, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,769 issued to Filice et al. In this patent, a mechanism for cracking nuts is disclosed. This mechanism uses a rotating member having a plurality of cells. Each cell includes a plate and receives a nut. The nut can rest against this plate. The cells employ cracking heads. A striker or impact producing device imparts an impinging force to any of the cracking heads to crack the nut between the cracking bead and plate within each of the cells.
Other devices that are well known in the art use a rotatable drum assembly. An example of a nut cracker utilizing a rotatable drum assembly is shown in FIG. 1. Shown is a pecan cracker manufactured by a Quality Shellers. This product includes, a housing 1 having a drum 2 located therein. A shaft 3 extends through the drum and a plurality of paddles 4 are secured to this shaft. A lid is located on the drum to enable access to the interior of the drum. In use the operator lifts the lid and inserts the nuts and then activates the machine. After a period of time, the user deactivates the machine, lifts the lid and removes the cracked nuts.
Though the cracking devices described above have proven to be successful, they offer products that tend to be bulky in design and cumbersome for use. Due to the excess of mechanical features, these products provide continual maintenance requirements. In addition, replacement and/or repairs of parts can be costly and tedious to accomplish.
Accordingly, it is seen that there is a need to provide a nut cracker apparatus that is successful in operation yet simple in design. This nut cracker should include a means of accepting any size and type of nut, so as to provide for an apparatus that is versatile as well as productive.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a nut cracker apparatus designed and configured to successfully crack nuts regardless of their type and size. Due to the simplified design, a minimal amount of components are utilized for rendering proper cracking capabilities. The reduction of components substantially reduces the probability of component failure and thus innately increases the dependability of the present invention, while not compromising on the quality and success of the end product.
To accomplish efficient cracking while maintaining the simplicity of design, the present invention comprises a housing having a rotatably mounted drum horizontally disposed therein. The drum includes an enclosed end and an open end. Extending across the open end is a pair of bars that form a cross configuration. Due to the capability of rotation of the drum, a gap is located between the open end and the housing. The gap is sized appropriately to render free rotation of the drum, yet will sized so as to prevent nuts from descending therethrough. Secured to the housing and in proximity to the open end is a hopper. This hopper receives nuts and is structured so that an adequate amount of nuts can be loaded so as to eliminate the need for constant monitoring.
Internally and centrally located in the hopper area is a plurality of paddles. The paddles are secured to a central shaft, which is coupled to a rotating device. Circumfercially disposed on the wall of the drum is a plurality of screens. The screens can be removable and are designed to filter the nuts and thus will enable the meat of a particular nut to fall between the opening of the screen and exit the drum. The fallen meat will travel from the drum to an outlet located on the lower area of the housing.
In use, an actuating device will enable the central shaft to rotate. This will cause the paddles to move and the drum to revolve. As the nuts are placed in the hopper, gravity causes the nuts to enter the drum via the inlet. Once inside the drum, the nuts collide with the paddles. The impact with the paddles causes the shell of the nuts to crack and break away from the meat. Once free, the meat and the pieces of shell from the nut fall through the screen(s) and to the exit of the housing. The speed of the drum rotation is regulated to provide for optimum cracking and separation of the nut""s meat into whole halves.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nut cracking apparatus that will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior nut crackers and methods thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nut cracker apparatus that can be successfully configured to accommodate any size nut, while providing an apparatus that includes minimal supervision during its operation.
Yet a further object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a nut cracker apparatus in accordance with proceeding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a nut cracker that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free during utilization.
Although there have been many inventions related to nut crackers, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost, or reliable enough, to become used repeatedly without loss of efficiency in cracking nuts. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention. In addition, the present invention cracks nuts efficiently while utilizing a minimally amount of manpower to successful crack nuts and render a separate of the meat from its shell.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.